So Cold
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: Ben and Kevin are forced to walk six miles back to Ben's house, just because Kevin's car stalled out and Ben didn't want to wait. For Midesko :D


a/n: I have two references to my stories in here, find the one I want and I'll write you something...anything for Bevin...:D or update... I have a tiara that says sweet sixteen on it. I wore it around the city :D people looked at me weird. My neighbor wished me a happy birthday...it was two days ago ..

oh, this is for Midesko aka Kevin...aka Middy :D yes.  
**  
So Cold**

The light feeling of rain brushed my shoulder, falling down into my shirt with another one. Yes, it was a bit odd for it to be raining since it wasn't and hasn't all week; simply a dry spell (and no person could reverse it until now).

Kevin and I ended up going to the store earlier that day, earlier meaning like three hours ago. His car decided to stall out so we had to walk since I didn't know how long it would take and didn't want to sit outside–or outside–for that matter. Mainly because whenever we were alone Kevin would flirt with me and it was embarrassing, not the things he said, just that he did it. I just felt weird being…

I guess I can't even say it, can I?

…gay…

It seems so horrible when it's not. My parents don't know, Gwen's parents don't know, Verdona doesn't know, I wonder if Grandpa Max ever knew…I kind of wonder when I even knew…

Kevin nudged me but I was too caught him in my thoughts to pay attention to him which made him whine and push at me making me almost fall because my ankle twisted the wrong way.

"What do you want?!" I was hopping, trying to fix my sock, finding and leaning onto a light post that I found a few feet back to keep whatever balance I had.

"You weren't answering me…"

"And?"

"I asked you the same question seven times…what's wrong?"

"I'm just…thinking…about how we have to walk six miles!" I put my foot back onto the ground, giving a sign of pain which dragged me down on the ground, sliding my back against the light post.

"…I'm not carrying you…" He moved over to me. "Besides, six miles isn't long…it's like…three hours or something' like that."

"You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to be nice and carry me when I hurt myself…"

"…nope…not my fault you hurt yourself." He scratched the side of his head.

"Yeah it is, you pushed me." I crossed my arms and leaned back. "You know what, go ahead and leave, I'll sit here and see what sexual predator comes along and kidnaps and rapes me." My eyes shifted.

"Fine!" He yelled at me, turning around so I could get on his back which I had a hassle doing and he was annoyed doing it.

I feel like I have to explain the entire…sexual predator thing…idea…it came along when Kevin made fun of me for being a…a virgin…he still does it but just less. He always bothers me about it, I told him when I was ready…he really didn't give a shit about when I was ready but went with it anyway because I told him I'd leave him, and then we got into this argument because Kevin knew I'd never leave him and gave up on talking to me that night.

**We** were at least a few blocks farther than we were when we stopped. The cold bottles in the bag beneath my chest were beginning to make me feel numb…it just reminded me of one of Kevin's friend who went around singing, _"Why am I so cold? Why do I feel so numb? Why am I so cold? Why is the frost killing me?"_ It didn't make any sense to me…but she said she wrote it one night when the air conditioner made her fingers practically numb.

Weird reason to write a song. I have about twelve more on why I was fidgeting on Kevin's back, and why he was yelling at me for it.

The only one I came up with right now is my feeling uncomfortable being on a guys back. I mean…if the omnitrix could turn me into a woman, then I'd be okay with. Now that got me to think of the thousands of people I knew who thought I'd look good as one…

"Get.Off..My.Back…" Kevin said letting my feet down so I had to get off. I took a step with my left one and it felt fine…a little bruised but fine. I pulled my hands from around his chest to grab the bag before it fell and everything dropped.

I pouted this time, arms crossing my chest which made Kevin grab the bag from me and give me a chaste kiss on the cheek. I felt myself turn red as he began walking again, grabbing my hand in a dragging sort of way, it wasn't at all gentle which is, well…what I needed.

**A** few more blocks down and we were down the street from my house. I could tell that my parents were out, I remember them saying they wouldn't be back until Monday, and since it was Thursday, I pretty much had a school week five days with him, because Gwen didn't care and was asked to watch us.

I felt another sudden rain drop which is a bit weird…since it was almost forty minutes since I felt one…well, it could have been from the lamppost…(light post whatever the hell, I don't care what it's called)…there was a fire on that street last night so…that's where the water could of came from…This water wasn't though, it came directly from above us and a few more made Kevin look up then continue dragging me down the street.

The rain was utterly sudden so it came down much faster than any simple rain. I suddenly let go of Kevin's hand which made him stop and turn around. I was freezing and no matter how close we were I wouldn't continue.

"Do you want me to carry you…again?" Kevin regretted asking but I shook my head.

"I'm just…cold…for some reason…" I looked down as the rain seemed much heavier, few of the street lights beginning to come on because it was past five already and it always got darker–easier–in winter and autumn.

"Come on…" Kevin moved back over to me to pull me back along but I just seemed to fall on my knees and complained again. "Idiot…"

Kevin pulled me up, getting a strange idea or so I could tell by the way he was looking at the post behind me. His hand dragged off from my shoulder, to the crease of my neck and up my jaw line to my cheek. His hands were warmer than mine, much warmer…

His face inched down to mine, lips barely touching as he brought my legs up, hitting my back against the post behind me. His lips hitting me at almost the same time. If it wasn't for the kiss I might have started complaining. A four hour walk home was the most aggravating thing in the world for me right now, was the pain and him adding to it didn't make it any better for me.

His lips were warmer than his hands (despite the chilly air and rain), and they only helped my cold body react to something other than the weather. Rain was falling heavily on the two of us and even faster to everything else around us.

Just this…made me think about how every thing's been for me until now. Just this moment…in this universe. I guess I didn't really care for what was going on….until I notice that Kevin's hand was trailing down to my waistline. I protested with a silent 'hey' which made Kevin penetrate into my mouth, rubbing his tongue against the crevices. His other hand also moving from my leg (which pushed his body closed to mine so I didn't fall) and rising down behind my neck, his palm pressing hard, finger wrapping around it.

I guess I was lost in whatever moment because it wasn't for a few minutes that I realized I was wet…in more than just one or two ways. When he moved back I finally got a say of something, catching my breath.

"We should get…inside…" I coughed. "Before one of us gets sick…"

I looked up at Kevin who just shook his head in agreement moving and helping me down, grabbing the bag that I didn't remember falling on the floor.

"Are you okay…Kevin…?"

"Yeah…" He moved his wet hair out of the way. I'd guess he was just…turned on by being drenched in the rain…it was erotic though.

"Maybe tomorrow…" Kevin put his arm around me with a grin. "I said maybe…"

* * *

a.a.n/ You have an idea how long it took me to write this? ..; Like, four hours...if it says four in the story it should be three, I was too lazy to find them all and change it. I couldn't get the last scene done which bothered me.

Well, you know what's next, my band story...and a notice for that, you touch any lyrics in that story I will sue your ass. It took me forever to write the music for that, and my band will probably sue you too. :D they're nice like that.

bai


End file.
